School days
by MochiMochaPolkaGreenTea
Summary: Join the Fairy Tail characters in school. What kind of adventures and romance will be waiting for them? Find out! Watch out for coarse language. Rated T .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The blond haired yankee girl and the weird class.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is not mine.**

* * *

Meet Lucy heartfilia, the most fearless yankee in the Fiore academy, let me correct that: the most fearless **girl** in the whole school. She is known by every boy and girl in this school, especially by the seniors. She roams around the school, holding a wooden katana in her hands,dragging it on the floor. She wears a face mask like any other yankee but her face mask has a death skeleton print on it. She has a wraped bandage around her chest and has a revealed stomach. Only wearing a short shorts with black leggings. Has a long blond hair and a pretty face, but only puts on glare on her face to other people. She has a glare that could make anyone suffer. The nickname she has in this school is , the blond haired demon, remember that, it could be important.

She enters the class 2-D, barging in, not being rude, but a normal way to enter for her. The teacher, Miss Erza Scarlet said -

' Miss Heartfilia, could you please come in like a normal person should?' Erza glared at Lucy. Lucy put on a long face and glared back at Erza. They were having a glaring competition in front of the class... Meanwhile, there was a talk between the stupid duo ( Natsu and Gray).

' Yo, do you think we should interupt them before anything bad goes down?' Asked the frightened Gray.

' You crazy? You wanna get killed by Miss Erza? Think, you dumbass!' Whispered Natsu loudly at Gray.

Gray feeling ofended replied ' Wha- you calling me a dumbass? You're the stupid one, you assface!'

' How dare you!' shouted the angry Natsu, standing up and preparing to fight. ' So, you wanna fight, huh? Well, bring it on bitch!' Natsu clenching his fists together.

' You're gonna lose this time, dumbass!' Replied Gray , glaring at Natsu, also clenching his fists together.

' Here we go again...' sighed Happy, who was near them.

' Are you really gonna fight , only wearing your underwear, Gray?' said Mirajane , who was sitting at her table, near the boys, reading the Monthly Sorcerer Magazine.

Gray looked down. He was wearing his underwear, just like Mirajane said. He screamed, manly scream. And fell to the floor, almost triggering the angry Erza to go on a rampage.'Well, whatever. I'm still gonna take this little piece of shit down!' He shouted.

Both of the boys threw a big punch at each other, they weren't allowed to use their powers in the school. Suddenly, the fight between the boys was stopped by, no other than, the 12 year old Wendy Marvell. Wendy shouted -

' Guys, stop fighting! You're gonna make Erza sama go crazy!' The boys became silent after the big shout from Wendy. They looked at the brave 12 year old girl and stopped fighting.

' huhmp, I'll beat you some other time, bitch,' said Gray glaring at Natsu, while releasing his fist from Natsu's face. Same goes for Natsu.

But the ' fight ' between Erza and Lucy wasn't done yet. Their eyes were burning with anger. There was a burning aura around them. No one dared to enter. Well, Happy did try.

' C'mon , girls cool it down,' said Natsu softly, trying not to anger both of them.

' Aye! Calm down!' said Happy, jumping around the angry girls, with a careless face.

' Heeeehhh?! ' groaned the angry Erza. She streched out her hand and punched the jumping Happy. Happy was smashed on the ground.

' Happpyyy!' Natsu shouted, running towards Happy.

Suddenly, came in the serious, handsome male teacher from the next class, Jellal Fernandes. He had a serious, slight angry expression on his face. He asked -

' Hey, what's going on here?' With a serious tone as he looked at the fighting duo, Lucy and Erza. Then, he looked at Natsu comforting the traumatized Happy.

Erza looked at Jellal. He looked back at her, their eyes met. Erza looked away and blushed. Jellal said to Erza -

' I bet you did that, Erza,' with a sigh , as he pointed to the big hole that was at the back of the class. Then, he looked at Lucy and said -

' Oh, look. The blond haired demon is here, fighting with a teacher again, huh,' with a smirk on his face. Lucy returned it with a glare.

Lucy glared at Erza and went to sit at her sit next to Natsu and Gray. Then, she took a quick glance at the male teacher. The male teacher smiled. Lucy put on a disgusted face.

' Alright, seems like everything is under control. Please, try to control your temper and your class, Miss Erza,' said Jellal with a slight serious tone and a smile.

Erza nodded with her face looking down. Erza was still red with embarrasment. Then, Jellal waved and left the class. After that, Erza became the way always was and faced the class with a serious face. She slammed her hands on her table to get the student's attention.

' Alright, let's start ,' said Erza with a serious tone to the class.

' Wha? We have to learn after all this? It's almost recess..,' groaned the hungry Natsu. It seems that he has done calming down Happy and now he is hungry.

' Aye,' said Happy with a scared tone.

Lucy looked at Erza. She was blazing up with anger. Lucy gave a ' Don't you freaking start this' look at Natsu. Natsu and Happy noticed it and said with a scared tone -

' You know what, Let's just start this!' They said together in a chorus.

Later, they started their lesson. They didn't actually learn much. They just learned how to use their magic properly. Everyone was so tired. As soon as the bells ring, they ran out of the door. But they were stopped by Erza's loud shout. Eventually, they all got detention and wasn't allowed to go to recess and had to stay in the class. They also had to wear this hat that says ' dunce ' because Erza told them to. We see here that Natsu is crying softly because he didn't get to eat any meat. What kind of adventure is there for the students tomorrow?

* * *

Hello, everyone. This is a word from the author. This story takes place in a school, in case you don't know. I will try to write out all the main characters in Fairy Tail, then we can begin the adventure! This is not the end. So, don't worry! Man, Fairy Tail really has a lot of characters doesn't it? Hehe . See you in the next chapter, sorry for the bad language. This is how Gray and Natsu talks in the manga. You didn't know? Well, now you know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The demon's crush**

* * *

Lucy panted, feeling tired after fighting with a group of gangsters. She sat down on the ground with both of her feet up, while holding her favourite wooden katana. The breeze of the wind feels nice. The grass were green as ever. She saw Natsu walking around at the school's field ( where Lucy is currently at) . She quickly tries to find a place to hide. She found a table just near her. She flipped the table and hid behind it. She took a quick glance at Natsu. He was carelessly walking around, drinking a box of apple juice. She looked at the bento that she is holding in her hands, and suddenly her face became red. Will I be able to give this to Natsu? She thought. She holds the bento close to her chest.

She tried walking out of the place she hid and giving the bento she made to her beloved person, Natsu. But, of course, it was no use, since she is the scariest person in the Fiore Academy. Having a love life, for her was impossible. But still, it could be possible! Lucy found herself mumbling behind the table. She gave herself a hard knock on the head, and decided to ' man up'. It's just easy! She said to herself. Sure... , Natsu who noticed the blond haired demon talking to herself, thought it was weird. He decided to go to her and ask what is bothering her mind so much.

' Hey, Lucy! You alright?' Natsu asked the poor Lucy.

' Huh? Wha- ah.. Ummm... Yes, I'm alright...' replied Lucy, who was suprised with the sudden prescence of Natsu behind her. Her voice was very soft and.. gentle.

' Alright, if you say you are. But don't go talking to yourself again, it's not healthy,' Natsu said with a curious and worried tone. He patted Lucy on her head and left.

He - he heard me? Lucy said while blushing, putting the palm of her hand on her head. Lucy thought about it for a while. Then, it came to a conclusion. Lucy gasped.

' Aaahhhhhhhh! I wanna die now!' She screamed, while covering her red face with both her hands. She lies on the ground and tries to curl up like a ball. Rolling here and there on the grass.

School session is almost finished. The students are packing their bag before leaving. The students in charge are cleaning the classroom. The others, well they are chatting and playing with each other. Lucy, well , she is gathering her courage to give it to him. Lucy watched the energetic Natsu talking to Gray. She hugs her bag tightly at her chest. She reaches her hand inside the bag to take out the bento. The bento was wrapped with pink cloth. Pink.. She thought. Why pink? She knocked her head. Suddenly, she heared the bell rang. Everyone stopped what they were doing and grab their bags. Lucy was so shocked that she accidently dropped her bag. But she still had the bento safe in her hands. While she was grabbing her bag from the floor, she noticed that Natsu has already left the class. She held the bento and ran to Natsu. Natsu was so fast , she couldn't catch up to him. She arrived at the entrance of the school. She saw Natsu running outside the school, already wearing his scarf and his shoes. Lucy gulped, and decided to run after him. She ran and shouted for his name , at last he stopped and looked back. Lucy panting, held the bento with her sweaty hands.

' Yeah? Whatcha want, Lucy?' Natsu asked. ' I gotta hurry,'

Het vision became blurry. She became scared to face Natsu. She realized something, she has lost all the confidence she had. Her face was burning red. She looked down at the ground. She said -

' No, it's nothing. I just wanted to say goodbye,' she said with a depressed tone, holding back her tears.

' Oh , okay . Goodbye!' Natsu replied with a cheerful and confused tone and ran back home.

She starts to regret what she did, realizing she was a fool. That was the only chance but she didn't take it. She cries softly, and head back to class to take her bag. She walked back home. It was in the late evening. She saw a trash can while she was walking back home. Maybe I should just give up and just throw this away, she thought. She opened her eyes and realized that she almost dropped the bento inside the trash can. She immediately draw back her hand. She opened the wrapping of the bento. Suddenly, a small card dropped from the pink cloth. She picked up the card and read it. She has opened her eyes to see the true meaning of love. Realizing, that there is time. She wrapped the bento with the pink cloth and inserted the small card inside it. She ran to where Natsu lives. She kept going forward and this time she is not planning to look back.

After 5 minutes of running, she finally arrives at Natsu's house. She stood there infront of a big house : a bungalow. She rang the doorbell, hoping to get an answer. She saw Natsu's shadow in the mirror of the room upstairs. She felt calmer. The front door was flung open by Natsu. Lucy smiled and waved. Natsu went to the gate and greeted her.

' What are you doing here, Lucy?' He asked the red face Lucy.

' Well, here. I wanted to give you this,' Lucy said , as she handed Natsu the bento. This time, she smiled at him.

' Oh, yay! Free dinner!' Natsu said with a happy tone, receiving the bento from Lucy.

Lucy punched him on the head and laughed. ' Really, you are dense as ever,' Lucy said with a laugh.

Natsu pouted and rubbed his injured head. He smile widely at Lucy. Then, Lucy talked to Natsu for a while and bid him farewell. Natsu waved at Lucy before she head home. Lucy began giggling and jumping on the way home. Will he read the card? She hopes. Well, guess what? He did.

Natsu looked at the bento that he had put on the dining table. He unwrapped the pink cloth from the bento and suddenly, a small card dropped. Natsu curiously picked up the card and sat down on a chair to read it. He unfolds the card and began reading it. After a while reading it, his face became red. While that was happening, Happy happened to be passing by the blushing Natsu.

' Yo, Natsu. Watcha reading?' Happy said curiously, looking at the small card, Natsu is holding.

' Nothing..' replied the blushing Natsu , covering his face and hiding the card.

' This card, were you reading this card?' Said Happy, holding the small card in his hand.

Natsu looked at his hand and realized that the card was gone, magically. Natsu tries to tackle Happy and get back the card. But Happy was too fast for him. And so, began a fight for the card that was given by the lovely Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Hello, my sweetbuns! This chapter is especially for the NaLu fans! There will probably be another chapter for this. Sorry for my cheesy words and sentences...** **See you in the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Follow up for the previous chapter.**

**Natsu's reply.**

* * *

Hello sunshine, I said as I woke up, feeling drowsy. Last night's food that was given by Lucy was great. And... the card, I covered my blushing face with my pillow as I said that to myself. Was Lucy being serious? I didn't know, but it sounded true. I saw the card that was given by Lucy on the table next to my bed. I stared at it for a while, thinking what I should do about it. My mind was still dizzy, with feelings. I took it and read it again and again. It still made me blush everytime I read it. I decided to bring it to school and ask some explanation from Lucy.

As I walk to school, I stared at the clouds, still thinking about yesterday and the card. What do I do? She wrote about the feelings she had for me in the card. Not just friends, more than friends : lovers. But I was still thinking about it... Me and Lucy, lovers? I still want to be friends and laugh with her and do ' friends ' stuff. I can't figure out what I feel about her. And I thought she was in love with Gray. I know that Gray likes girls that are like Lucy. Why did she pick me? These questions were all in my head. Questions about love and friendship. I was lost.

I arrived at school at about 7:00 a.m. Still enough time for me to make up my mind. I am supposed to meet her at 8:00 at the school field. I placed my bag on the seat and noticed Lucy skipping about on the school grounds outside the window. So cute... I said to myself when I saw her. Wait what? My brain was being stupid again. I stared at Lucy outside the window. She noticed me and gave a big smile at me , then she waved at me. I guess she can't wait for my reply. I don't want to make her sad, and I don't want to be sad and regret something if I do anything that will hurt her. So, I was still thinking about it. Suddenly, Gray came in the class from the back door and went to sit next to me. As he was about to sit down, I asked him -

' Hey, Gray. Do you think I should date Lucy?' blunty. He gave me a suprised reaction and froze for a bit.

' Lucy? I mean, she's nice, but don't you think you can do better than that?' He replied me with a disgusted and weird expression.

After that, he didn't ask me questions about the question I asked him just now. He just stood silent, and I thought that was weird because normally, he would brag and tell rumors about me and Lucy dating. I was thinking, does he like Lucy? He was pretty depressed when I asked him that question. I thought about his answer for a while, and perhaps he could be right. When I turned my head to the table next to me, I saw that Lucy was already there. Since when was she there? I asked myself. Did she hear my conversation with Gray just now? I asked again to myself while blushing. She wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the window. Then, suddenly she stood up and left the classroom. I looked at a clock that was hanged on the wall, above the black board. The clock showed the time, 7:55 a.m. I gasped and suddenly, became nervous. I quickly left the classroom and ran to the field where she is waiting for me.

I saw her there, at the field patiently waiting for me. I saw her bright red face looking down at the grass. Her feet was kicking the grass. Her blond hair was blown by the breezy wind. I was panting when I arrived in front of her. My stomach was filled with butterflies. My mind was dizzy. She shyly poured out her feelings to me.

' Natsu, I know we have been friends for a while now. And I know you very well. But there's a hole in my heart that I can't fill in. Natsu, you're the only one that can fill in the gaps in my heart. I love you, Natsu. Please, be my lover,'

I wasn't sure. I hate her, but I love her. I hate that we can't do friendly things together once we are lovers, but I love her because she is the one that fills me up with cheerful thoughts. I was confused. I stood silent for a whole minute, thinking. Lucy was still patiently waiting for an answer from me. The answer from Gray hit me. But I was still thinking, should I hurt her? Or should I regret dating her? It feels like time froze when I was thinking. After a few seconds of thinking, it came to a conclusion. I knew what to do. I looked into her eyes and replied -

' Lucy, um.. I know you love me, but I don't think we should date. I just wanna stay friends. Just like it used to be, us with Gray. I think, if we date, it will ruin our friendship. So, please forget about it,'

As I said that, I saw tears running down her red and puffy cheeks. She covered her teary face. I looked away and walked. As I walked back to class, I heard the sound of Lucy crying softly. I wanted to go to her and comfort her, like I always do but it was no use, not anymore. This friendship might be over if I did that. I know that Gray likes her. The way that he looks at her now isn't the same like used to in the past. I should just give up. Suddenly, I saw Gray walking in the hallway, walking towards me. As I walked up to him, he suddenly runs up to me and gave a hard punch on my face. He grabbed my shirt and gave me another punch in the face. Continually beating me up in the hallway. I didn't defend myself because I knew I deserved this. I made Lucy cry.

After that, I was sent to the infirmary because of several injuries. Gray, well he went back to class and pretended that all that happened just now was nothing. Well, he did have an angry expression on his face. For Lucy, I didn't see her anymore after the confession. I'm sure she hates me now. Well, that's what I get for being a jerk. I said that I didn't want to regret dating Lucy , but now I regret NOT dating lucy and hurting her. I had to stay at home for 4 days, that was enough time for me to rethink about the confession.

I woke up the next day, no school for me today. I was thinking, what a dumbass I was about the confession. Maybe I was in a rush, because it was happening so fast. I sat on the bed, staring outside the window, waiting for Lucy to visit me. It has been 2 days since I last saw Lucy, and that was when she cried. I want to see her smile. Suddenly, I saw her outside my house, wearing her normal clothes : shorts, tank top, etc. She also didn't go to school today, huh. Not a suprise for me. She rang the doorbell, and I quickly ran to welcome her. With my injured face and leg, I ran downstairs. I flung open the door and saw a sad and angry Lucy waiting behind my gate. It feel just like the moment during the confession. But just, this time, I wasn't nervous, I was happy. She said to me -

' Oh, hello Natsu. Still injured, huh. Well, I just wanted to visit you, to see if you were okay,' covering up her sad feelings with a smile and a laugh.

I could see right through her. I smiled, instead of just answering her, I reached out both of my hands for her and hugged her. What a warm feeling. Lucy didn't shove me away though. She looked suprised and suddenly, she began to cry, out loud. She grabbed onto my back. I said to her softly -

' Lucy, I'm sorry. I was stupid, please forgive me. I wasn't thinking straight. And I was thinking too much about the future. I have loved you since the first time we met. Your cheerful personality brings my spirits up. So, thank you for loving me back,'

After the drama, Lucy accepted me and , of course, forgave me, but on one condition : I had to kiss her..,on the lips. My face became red like a tomato after she said that. But I had no choice, she said she would only forgive me once I kissed her. So, I did. And she laughed after the kiss, looking at my red ears and face. And of course, we became lovers, a couple the next day. She treated me by feeding me chicken soup. It was so embarrasing even though we were the only one in the house that day. If Happy was there that day, I could have died with a red face. But, I couldn't be happier having Lucy as my girlfriend.

* * *

**So there you have it guys! A NaLu full love story. This is Natsu's point of view. Man, I felt like a 16 year old boy writing this. And there are really a lot of drama in this and not to mention, cheesy lines. Sorry because there wasn't a lot of dialog here, its's just more of Natsu's thought. Anyways, I hope you like it and the next chapter will be about Juvia and Gray! See ya in the next love story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Juvia and Gray**

**The rain girl.**

* * *

My name is Juvia lockser. I am the ' rain ' girl. As you can see, by this nickname, I get teased quite a lot. It hurts me so much. Everytime I cry, I would look out to see if the sun was out, but to my disappointment, it never did. All I could see was the dull rain. I would pout everytime it rained. I hated the rain. That's why I hope one day, that the sun would come out and I could be happy. But , who would knew that it would be today.

Another dull school day, I thought, trying to wake up. I was still laying in bed, turning my body side to side. I really don't want to go to school today! I have to deal with the bullies again. I opened to curtain, to see if it was raining. To my suprise, it wasn't. The sun was out shining brightly. I suddenly cheered up. The sun is out, its gonna be different today!

I walked the road to school, while skipping, watching the sakura flowers on the trees. It's the month of spring, where love blossoms! No wonder. Will I also find love? I was so happy, skipping my way to school. Thinking about who my ' prince' will be. Will it be a muscular guy with dark blue hair? A gentlemen who has a bright smile? I stopped in front of the school , suprised to find my ideal of ' prince ' talking with the blond haired demon and a boy with a red spiky hair.

I ignored them, but my eyes were attached to the ' prince '. I walked to my class. When I was walking there, I saw the prince in the class next to mine. He was there all along. How happy am I today. There was a lot of time for me to go and greet him, but I was too shy. So, I just stared at him outside my class. How handsome, I thought . Does he have a girlfriend? While I was observing him, The blond haired demon came up to him. They talked for a while and suddenly left. What is she going to do to him?! I panicked and quickly followed them.

They were at the school roof. I became more curious of their acts. Of all the places they could go in the school, why the roof? Then, came in the spiky red haired boy. He joined them. They sat down and had a small conversation. From that point, I became bored, but I still watched them, looking out for any weird acts. Suddenly, the blond haired girl stood up and pulled out a wooden katana sword from her back. It looked like she was about to hit the handsome prince. Without thinking, I quickly ran infront of her and blocked the prince my spreading arms out. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid. But after a few seconds, I didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes . The girl didn't attacked me, but she had a confused look on her face. All of them had that look on their face. I said with a confused tone -

' Eh, eh, you weren't trying to hit the prince?' I turned to the prince who was standing behind me.

They looked at each other and laughed. I was so confused, what was so funny? I looked at the prince, he was also laughing. The girl explained -

' No, no. Dear, I was showing him my new wooden katana I just bought,' she said with laughing tone, showing me her wooden katana.

At that moment, my head was about to explode, with embarrasment. I embarrased myself infront of the prince. Suddenly, the spiky haired boy said -

' What prince? That is a prince? hahahaha!,' He said with a loud laugh, pointing at the enraged prince.

Out of the blue, the prince tackled the spiky haired boy. The spiky haired boy reacted and stepped a step behind. The prince got his face mashed on the ground. The spiky haired boy laughed like a hyena , pointing at the poor prince. I couldn't do anything, well, the blond haired girl stopped me from doing anything. So, began their fight against each other. While they were having a fight, the blond haired girl and I had a small conversation. She introduced herself and the boys. The spiky haired boy was Natsu, the prince was Gray and she was Lucy. I was so happy that I finally have made some friends.

After the introduction and the fight, I managed to talk to Gray. He has a very nice personality, but he uses a lot of coarse language when he talks with Natsu. But I don't really mind that. We talked like we had been old friends. He said he had heard of me because of my nickname, the rain girl. He said it was a cool power to have, and when he said that, I blushed and smiled like a fool. And I started to like my nickname.

I was happier since than. Little by little, I start to fall in love with Gray. My love for Gray was blossoming quite fast. My friends were nice to me. They supported me. But I didn't know that one of them was a traitor. I couldn't forgive any one that tries to flirt with my Gray. But I didn't know Lucy was one.

While I was walking in the hallway of the school, something dragged my attention. I looked outside the window that was next to me. I saw my three close friends. I was happy to see them again. They were chatting about a topic. Not long after that, Natsu left them. Only two of them remained. I watched closer. Lucy was happily talking with Gray, laughing helplessy. My chest began to hurt. What was this feeling? Before she left, she hugged Gray and ruffled his hair. Then, she went off with Natsu. I accidently dropped my books watching Lucy. I knew I couldn't trust her. I went back to class with a hurt feeling in my chest. My eyes became scarier, as my classmates say, and I was always glaring. There was a tension aura surrounding me. The bullies didn't come to me when I was alone. During recess time, I went to face Lucy.

When I arrived, there was no one at the class except Lucy. She was at her class, doing her work on her desk. She had a happy and cheerful aura , which disguts me. I shouted her name, and she reacted. She looked at me with a friendly face, which I returned it with a glare. I clenched my fists, ready for a duel with her. She asked me why I called out for her. I didn't answer, I ran up to her and punched her right in her face. I was too quick for her to react to such a fast punch. The sound of my punch was echoed around the class. I went up to her. She was sitting down, trying to grab her wooden katana. Without me noticing, she appeared behind me and hit me on the back of my head using her katana. There was a sharp pain on the back of my head. The hit made me cough blood. I screamed as I ran to her. I gave her another big punch but it was blocked by her katana. I quickly punch her in the stomach using my other hand. It wasn't very effective. I jumped behind, trying to avoid her attack. There was a big distant between me and her. Lucy and I ran to each other with our fists in the air, ready to punch each other in the face. At that exact moment, Gray and Natsu flung open the door of the classroom. They were carrying a paper bag that was filled with buns in their hands. My eyes were laid on Natsu's face after he saw Lucy and I at our fighting position. Our clothes were ripped. My blue hair was messy . My mouth was bleeding. Lucy's eyes was bruised. It was ahorrible mess. The class, not to mention, was a disaster.

I looked at Gray, he wasn't as suprised as Natsu. I released my fist from Lucy's cheek. I glared at Lucy and left the class, not saying a word. I was embarrased that Gray was here. As I left the class, I could hear them quarrelling. I returned to my class. The students there, was paying attention to the teacher, Mr Jellal. I went to my sit without saying anything. I didn't get any pity or any questions from any of the students. There also wasn't any people or student calling for me. I didn't go to the infirmary. I was fine here. The day wasn't as interesting as yesterday. I looked outside the window, it was raining. I sighed, and thought, its going to be the same for tomorrow too. Now, everyone hates me. I don't have friends. I have nothing, no respect. Its not bad, like this. But I am back in phase 1 again, the phase of loneliness.

* * *

Hello my dramabuns,

Sorry there wasn't much Gray and Juvia in this! I hope there will be in the next chappie. Man, its hard writing a love story about Gray and Juvia.. They are so complicated. Anyways, see you in the next chappie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Juvia and Gray**

**Juvia's happiness.**

* * *

The next day, as expected, wasn't a cheerful day like yesterday. It had been raining for a whole night, and its still raining. My eyes were bruised from crying last night. I couldn't sleep. I still have the feeling of not wanting to go to school, just because I am scared to face Gray, after what happened. And I don't want to face Lucy again. It's just not the same anymore. I burried my face on my knees, while sitting on my chair in my desk. I thought about yesterday and the things that I have done. What will happen now? That question was the only thing I could think in my stupid brain.

I looked around my class during class session. It was so quiet compared to then. Why did you have spoil it, Juvia? I have never felt so lonely. I thought long and hard during class. Looking at the rain, the faces of happy people, looking at myself. The situation that I was in was unbeareable. I should just say sorry to Lucy, but she won't forgive me I think. At least I get to say sorry if she doesn't accept it.

During recess, I bumped into Lucy. I glanced at Lucy. She had a scary expression, which paralyzed me from saying anything. I mumbled a few words in my mind. I didn't dare to say the words out loud. My mouth wouldn't move. She just walked past me, and ignored me. I just stood there, paralyzed, looking back at Lucy with a sad face. Why don't you say anything? I asked softly. I don't mind any harsh words, just notice me a little. After that, i went back to class, not eating anything. The class was empty, like always. I had to stay there. How boring.

Before going back, I was still in my class. A few students had already left. It was just me and the rain. Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside of my class. Some on was running outside. It was coming closer to my class. Then, barged in Lucy, who had a worried look on her face. She came running to me. I braced myself for anything. I held my hand infront of my face. She held both of my hands and said with a loud voice -

' Juvia, forgive me! Sorry, I ignored you in the hallway during recess!,'

' Eh, actually I'm supposed to say sorry,' I said with a confused tone, while pointing my finger at my face.

We stared at each other for a while and started to laugh. I was suprised. She said sorry just because she ignored me. I forgave her and asked her about the fight with her yesterday. I asked her why she was so flirty with Gray yesterday. Her reply really shocked me. She replied -

' Well, you see. It was just a joke! I knew from the start that you liked Gray, so I just wanted to have a little fun. I just wanted to get you jealous to see how you would respond to it!,' she said with a laugh.

' But - but, does Gray know I like him? Does he like me back?,' I whispered at Lucy, while blushing.

' Hehehe, How about you figure that out by yourself. Gray is sick at home, so why don't you pay him a visit?,' she said at me with a grin, while handing a slip of paper.

I screamed for a while. But Lucy covered my mouth during my second half of screaming. I blushed like crazy. I said thank you to Lucy and grabbed my bag. I ran downstairs and quickly put on my shoes. I ran happily to Gray's house. My heart keep going ' doki - doki ' everytime I remember Gray's face. I looked at the slip of paper that Lucy gave me. It was a map to Gray's house. I followed the map and not long after that, I arrived at the house.

The house wasn't a house, it was an apartment. It wasn't a fancy one, just a small one. Now, I'm quite worried about Gray's health living in this kinda apartment. I went to the room number 4 , where Gray lived. The door was already unlocked. It was so hard opening the door, I was curious what there could be behind this door. I finally opened the door, and to my expectations, the apartment was filled with garbage. I look to the left, there was garbage, I looked to the right, there was also garbage. No wonder Gray is sick. I tried to walk past the garbage. I tried to find Gray in this awful garbage apartment. At last , I managed to find Gray. He was laying in a pile of garbage bags. He was only wearing his underwear and a silver necklace. His face was teary and his nose was runny. Oh, poor dear. I carried him to one side of the apartment, where there was no garbage. The worst part is trying to clean this place. Oh, boy. I better get started now, i said to myself, letting out a tired sigh.

After all the garbage was thrown out and a few cleaning done, the place was finally clean. I rubbed my sweaty forehead with my arm. I looked at Gray, who was still sleeping. How. He didn't hear the noisy vacuum and the loud cursing? I carried Gray to his bed. Then, I went to the kitchen to cook some porridge for him. After I was done, I carried a tray that has porridge soup in a bowl on it to Gray's bed. Gray was awake when I got there, probably because the smell of the porridge. He didn't look healthy. But still, he looked cute. I giggled, thinking that to myself.

Gray greeted me. We talked for a bit while Gray was enjoying his porridge. He looked happy. I was happy because he had a smile on his face and because I was by his side. I asked him to forgive me. He easily forgave me. He wasn't mad, it's just that he was confused with my reaction, as he said. He said to me -

' But other than that, I was kinda mad,' he said with a smirk on his face.

' Eh? But you said.. But why?,' I asked with a groan.

' Because you didn't visit me sooner,' he said with his eyes closed,' So, that's why you get a punishment,'

' What punishment?' I said with a slang, already impatient with his behaviour.

' But first, look at the window there,' he said with a smile, pointing at the window behind him.

I looked at the window behind him, impatiently. Suddenly, he grabbed my neck and pulled my face closer to his. His lips kissed my soft lips. Out of habit, I straightened my self up quickly and covered my face with both of my hands. My face was red like a tomato. I could hear him giggling softly at my reaction. I said to him with and embarrased tone -

' If you were going to do that, at least tell me,'

Then he whispered into my ears, the words of an invite to kiss him once again. I nodded shyly with my eyes closed. I could feel his face getting close to mine. Lastly, I could feel his hot mouth kissing my cold lips. We kissed for real, this time. And it was magical. Of course , after that, we became a couple. I was happy. The sun finally reached me, the rain. I was sure that there is going to be a lot of sunshine after this.

* * *

**Hey, my cute dancing alpacas!**

**Thank you so much reading this! I finally finished this love story.. I am so tired. To be honest, I like this better than how the previous chapter turned out. Hehe. But anyways, as you can see, Juvia resembles the rain and Gray resembles the sun. Something like Shinkai Shoujo. The next chapter will be Erza and Jellal! Wish me luck, this is gonna be hard. See you in the next chappie!**


End file.
